In the Wings of the Crow
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: Son's of Anarchy have moved to Lima reuniting with their old friends Puck and Rachel. Will the crew help Puck find his way? and will that way be right into the arms of the woman who has always loved him? R


**So apparently I have two obsessions… Glee and now Son's of Anarchy! I can't help it that Jax and Puck are just too yummy to handle So anyway, thought I'd combine the two worlds and see what happens! It's definitely a Puckleberry story, as usual so I hope you all enjoy! I don't own Glee or Son's which is totally disappointing lol… please feel free to let me know what you think!**

Puck needed a job, like yesterday. His mother was behind on the mortgage again due to a combination of her alcohol dependency and a spike in car insurance after she wrapped their only car around a pole after a particularly large amount of time at Rita's Roadhouse Bar. If it had just been Puck and his mom he would have let her sink, but he had to watch out for his siblings. He had an older brother, Joey, that had bailed soon after his father left, and a sister, Magdalene, who was as pathetic as his parents and had turned to coke during high school and never looked back. Then there was Puck, the middle child and in his eyes, just as useless as his dad; but there was a clear difference in Puck and his father, and that was that he cared for the three children that still had a chance at a normal childhood. He did everything he could for his little sister Sarah and his twin baby brothers, Jonah and Abel. Sarah was seven and the boys were just over a year old; all three evidence that his father would show up randomly to fuck up everything they worked for then leave again. Puck made sure that Sarah made it to school in clean clothes with a home cooked lunch and if he could scrape it, a new doll every once in awhile. Jonah and Abel were always picked up from daycare on time and he made sure they had everything they needed; diapers, plenty of baby food, a full box of wipes; and he made sure it was all packed in their diaper bag before he drove them himself. Sure, until he and Quinn had Beth he slacked off and didn't realize how important his role was in the household; but after giving his daughter away and reevaluating what it took to be a parent, he realized that his siblings needed someone to step up and take care of them so that they would not end up like him in the future.

Puck had been working at Sheets N Things since he and Finn had tore up the tires on Vocal Adrenaline's SUVs but after Mrs. Shuester left, the new management had decided that they wanted a more 'mature' atmosphere and hired three middle aged woman to replace him and Finn. If you ask him, the manager just wanted to get into their pants, but who was he to say anything? This left him jobless just as his mom pulled her stunt and he had been looking for work ever since. His reputation proceeded him wherever he went and he lost out on multiple job opportunities, mainly anything with a fry vat. He was reaching the end of his straw and was about to throw in the towel and start his pool cleaning business back up when he stumbled upon a new mechanic shop a few blocks from the high school. He noticed a large amount of motorcycles parked along the fence and couldn't help his curiosity. Deciding to take a chance, he headed to the little trailer set up as the office. He knocked on the door and heard a woman yell for him to head inside.

'Can I help you?' The lady asked, her face turned towards the computer on her desk. Puck noticed her long dark hair with large blond chunks and the shape of her face; suddenly realization dawned on him.

'Jemma?!' Her head shot up with concern but her face softened almost immediately.

'Holy shit, Noah Puckerman?' She asked, removing her thick rimmed glasses. 'Jax is going to shit bricks.' Puck just smiled widely and moved to give her a huge hug.

'What the hell are you guys doing in Lima?'

'We had to get out of Charming, Clay's health is diminishing and we thought we'd get back to his roots. What the hell are you _still_ doing in Lima?'

Puck's fists tightened and he had to force himself to keep his cool.

'The fucker finally bailed so my Ma decided to stay. He keeps coming back though. I have a little sister and twin brothers now.' He sneered.

'That bitch; after all we did to get her cleaned up and away from that asshole and she throws it all away for that damn bottle and the fucking loser.'

'I tried Jem, I really did.' He replied shoving his hands in his pockets dejectedly.

'Oh baby, come here.' She opened her arms and he couldn't help but fall into them, letting the only woman who has ever cared wrap him in her arms. 'Now, what the hell brought you into the shop?'

'Need a job.' He answered stepping back and sitting on the edge of her desk. Her eyebrows quirked up so he continued, 'Ma doesn't have the money for food, much less the mortgage payment. I got to keep the kids healthy and fed.'

'You know your way around a shop?' He nodded and crossed his arms.

'I worked for Burt Hummel for a little while when I knocked up his step son's girlfriend.' He chuckled. 'If it helps my case any, I'm pretty good at keeping club secrets.' They shared a look of understanding, both remembering the time when Puck's father, Joseph, was part of the Son's of Anarchy Motorcycle Club and had been kicked out due to the fact that he had turned on the club during one of its most trying times. Even after his dad had been stripped of his cut and ink, SAMCRO continued to help Puck and his mother; giving them the money to move from Lima and get away from Joseph and his abusive ways. Puck and Aviva had been sworn to secrecy, forced to keep club information to themselves to avoid compromising not only them as a family but the club and its safety. Years later showed that the two had kept their word and never disclosed the information.

'You interested in being a Prospect?' He pondered the question for a bit but realized that if his life had lead him anywhere, it had lead him to the Son's.

'Yeah, I am.' She smiled and picked up her phone.

'Jax, I have someone in the office you may want to see.' She stated and hung up with a chuckle. Jax was older than Puck but they had spent many of their summers together as young kids when Clay would come home to visit his sister; Jamie Pierce, Brittney's mom.

Jemma and Puck chit chatted for a while before the door to the trailer swung open and her son walked in with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

'No fucking way! Puckerone! How's it going man?' Jax asked happily and he pulled Puck in for a one armed hug and rubbed his knuckles across his head.

'Pretty good dude, pretty good. How you been?'

'Not too bad, I'm a dad now.' Jax said with a proud smile.

'Me too, well… kind of…'

'What do you mean kind of?'

'I knocked up my friend's girl, we had a daughter named Beth but she was given up for adoption. Quinn didn't trust me to be different from my dad so she made the choice for me.' He shrugged and tried to give an impassive look but Jax knew him too well for that and squeezed his shoulder.

'She sounds like a slut anyway.' He joked and Puck couldn't help but nod and laugh.

'So how would you feel about me being a prospect?' Puck asked nervously knowing Jax was always hesitant about new people joining the club knowing the risks.

'You sure you're up to it?'

'I got nothing to lose man and I need to take care of my baby sister and twin brothers.' Jax nodded in understanding.

'Then I'm all for it. You know the risks better than most and you know what the job entails so if you think you're up to it, I ain't gonna stop you.'

'Thanks Jax, that means a lot.'

'No problem Puck, you know that we're always gonna be family whether your Pops is in the Club or not; we got your back.' Puck nodded and pulled his friend into another one armed hug. 'Why don't we go get you a work uniform, get the shit for your cut and reintroduce you to the crew.' Puck nodded again and turned to give Jemma another hug before following Jax out of the trailer.

The sun was bright as they made their way to the shop and Puck couldn't help the feeling of comfort he felt; for the first time in years he felt like he had a family, people looking after him, and a relatively safe place to go when shit got bad. They walked up to two guys bent over a vintage Harley and Puck couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

'Well, well, well, is this the little Puke-master himself?' The tall man with a thick beard asked happily as he stood and wiped his hands on an oil rag.

'Damn Opie, you're fucking huge.' Puck joked as he reached for his friend's hand. They shook and Puck turned to the shorter man with a black goatee and shaggy hair. 'If my memory serves me right you're Tigs?'

'The one and only.'

'How ya been man?'

'Not too bad kiddo. You?'

'Eh, life's a bitch. But it's getting better every day.' Puck replied as he and Jax headed inside. Jax let out a loud whistle and soon the bar filled with other members of the crew. Puck recognized quite a few of the members and Jax introduced him to the rest. It was a nice reunion, one that he didn't think he'd get to have.

'I hate to cut this short man but I gotta go pick up the brats from daycare and school, I'll head back tomorrow after school.' Jax nodded and lead Puck back out to the shop, handed him a few shirts and pants and said his goodbyes before jumping in his truck and heading off towards Lima Elementary.


End file.
